Integrated circuits, such as system-on-chip (SoC) devices, are used to implement an advanced driver assist system (ADAS) in road vehicles. ADAS features are intended to automate and/or enhance operation of the vehicle, improve vehicle safety, etc. For example, SoC devices are used to implement ADAS features such as front camera analytics (FCA), rear-camera analytics (RCA), auto-radar applications, etc. Such ADAS features may be subject to safety requirements, such as a particular Automotive Safety Integrity Level (ASIL) specified by the ISO (International Organization for Standardization) 26262 Functional Safety for Road Vehicles standard.
During manufacturing, structural tests can be performed on an SoC device to check for errors, defects, failures, etc., in the physical structure of the device. Such structural testing of prior SoC devices has been performed using external automated test equipment (ATE) coupled to an ATE interface of the SoC device.